ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
2015 Japan catalog
Solid body guitars Signature models Paul Stanley * PS1CM new (page 6) * PS10 new * PS120 new Paul Gilbert * PGM80P new * FRM150 new Paul Waggoner * PWM100 new (page 7) Tosin Abasi * TAM100 Steve Vai * JEM77 * JEM7V * JEM7V7 * JEM77P new (page 8) * JEM70V * UV71P new * UV70P Joe Satriani * JS2450 * JS2410 (page 9) * JS1200 * JS24P James "Munky" Shaffer * APEX200 Brian "Head" Welch * KOMRAD20RS new Meshuggah * M8M (page 10) Jake Bowen * JBM100 Mick Thomson * MTM20 Herman Li * EGEN18 * EGEN8 Sam Totman * STM2 (page 11) Kiko Loureiro * KIKO100 Andy Timmons * AT100CL * AT10P Kevin "Noodles" Wasserman * NDM3 RG series J Custom line * RG8420QD new (page 14) * RG8570Z * RG8527Z * RG8540ZD (page 15) * RG8420ZD * RG7570ZE * RG7570Z (page 16) Prestige line * RG2770FZA new * RG2771FA new * RG2770QZA new (page 17) * RG2727FZA new * RG2540ZEXA new * RG2550MZA new * RG2550ZA new (page 18) * RG2570MZA new * RG2570ZA new * RG2527ZA new * RG1550MV * RG2750QV (page 19) * RG652AHM new * RG652FX * RG652KFX new * RG752FX (page 20) * RG752WMFX new * RG852 * RG852MPB new * RG90BKP (page 21) Premium line * RG721 * RG721MFMA * RG921WBB new (page 22) * RG927WZCZ new * RG970WBWZ Iron Label line *RGIB6 *RGIR20BE new *RGIR20BFE new''ew (page 23) *RGIR20E *RGIR20FE *RGIR27BE ''new *RGIR27E (page 24) *RGIR27FE *RGIR28FE *RGIT20FE new *RGIT27FE new *RGIF7 new (page 25) *RGIF8 new Standard line *RG350DXZ new (page 26) *RG350ZB new *RG370ZB new *RG421CW new *RG421EX new *RG421EXL new (page 27) *RG470DMFZ new *RG8PB new *RG9QM (page 28) RGD Prestige line *RGD2127Z S series Prestige line *S5470M *S5470MF *S5520K new (page 29) *S5521Q *S5570 *S5570Q new (page 30) Premium line *S970WRW Iron Label line *SIX20DBG new *SIX27FDBG new Standard line *S520 new *S521 new (page 31) *S621QM new *S770MF new *S771PB new *S7721PB new SV series Prestige line *SV5470 (page 32) *SV5470A *SV5470F *SV5470Q SA series Standard line *SA360QM (page 33) Premium line *SA960QM Xiphos "X" series Iron Label line *XPIR20E new ARZ series Iron Label line *ARZIR20FB (page 34) *ARZIR27FB Roadcore series Prestige line *RC1720M new *RC1720S new (page 35) *RC2720 new Artist (AR) series Prestige line *AR2619 Hollow body guitars Signature models George Benson *LGB300 (page 38) *GB10 *LGB30 Pat Metheny *PM200 *PM2 (page 39) John Scofield *JSM100 *JSM10 Erik Krasno *EKM100 *EKM10T new Artstar Prestige line *AF200 (page 40) *AS200 *AM205 Standard line *SJ300 new (page 41) *SS300 new *AF151F new *AF155 *AS153 new (page 42) *AM153 Artcore Expressionist Standard line *AF85 new (page 43) *AF95RW new *AFJ91 *AFJ95 *AFS85T new *AG85 new (page 44) *AG95 *AKJ95 *AS83 new *AS93 *AM83 new (page 45) *AM93 new Artcore Bass Standard line *AGB200 *AGB205 Electric basses Signature models Gerald Veasley * GVB1006 (page 48) Gary Willis * GWB1005 Adam Nitti * ANB1006 new Reginald "Fieldy"Arvizu * K5 (page 49) Mike D'Antonio * MDB3 Peter Iwers * PIB3 Sharlee D'Angelo * SDB3 SR series Prestige line * SRFF4505 (page 50) * SR2500M new * SR2505M new * SR5000 new (page 51) * SR5005 new * SR5006 new Premium line * SR1200 * SR1205 (page 52) * SR1206 * SR1800 * SR1805 Standard line (Ibanez Bass Workshop) NOTE: these models are listed in other markets as part of the Ibanez Bass Workshop series * SRF700 * SRF705 (page 53) * SRFF805 new * SRFF806 new * SRC6 Standard line * SR300 (page 54) * SR300L (page 55) * SR305 * SR420 * SR500 * SR505 (page 56) * SR506 * SR750 new * SR755 new * SR756 new (page 57) * SR800 * SR805 BTB series * BTB7E Premium line * BTB1405 (page 57) * BTB1406 (page 58) Standard line (Ibanez Bass Workshop) NOTE: these models are listed in other markets as part of the Ibanez Bass Workshop series * BTB33 new * BTB685SC new (page 59) * BTB686SC * BTB7 (page 60) Standard line * BTB675 (page 59) * BTB676 * BTB775PB (page 60) * BTB776PB ATK series Prestige line * ATK1200 (page 60) * ATK1205 (page 61) Premium line * ATK800 * ATK805 Standard line * ATK200 * ATK205TP Talman Bass series * TMB300 new (page 62) * TMB100 new Grooveline series Made in Japan * G104 (page 63) * G105 * G106 Acoustics Ukuleles * UEW1FC (mahogany) (page 66) * UEW1FC (koa) new * UEW12E new * UEW12ACE new (page 67) * UEW13EJ Acoustic guitars AEW series * AEW120BG new * AEW22CD * AEW23ZW new (page 68) * AEW2212CD 12-string new Artwood Vintage series * AVD1 (page 69) * AVN1 * AVT1 tenor * AVT2E tenor new (page 70) Artwood series * AC240 * AC3440JP new * AC3400JP new * AW3400 new (page 71) AEG series * AEG10II * AEG24II (page 72) * AEG26II new AEL series * AEL108MD 8-string new * AEL108TD 8-string new (page 73) * AELBT1 baritone new Classical guitars * GA37STCE Acoustic bass AEG Bass series * AEGB14E new (page 71) Amplifiers, effects & accessories : Pages 74–93 Ibanez artists : Pages 94–95 Full catalog 2015 Japan catalog front-back cover.jpg | Cover 2015 Japan catalog p2-3.jpg | pages 2–3 2015 Japan catalog p4-5.jpg | pages 4–5 2015 Japan catalog p6-7.jpg | pages 6–7 2015 Japan catalog p8-9.jpg | pages 8–9 2015 Japan catalog p10-11.jpg | pages 10–11 2015 Japan catalog p12-13.jpg | pages 12–13 2015 Japan catalog p14-15.jpg | pages 14–15 2015 Japan catalog p16-17.jpg | pages 16–17 2015 Japan catalog p18-19.jpg | pages 18–19 2015 Japan catalog p20-21.jpg | pages 20–31 2015 Japan catalog p22-23.jpg | pages 22–23 2015 Japan catalog p24-25.jpg | pages 24–25 2015 Japan catalog p26-27.jpg | pages 26–27 2015 Japan catalog p28-29.jpg | pages 28–29 2015 Japan catalog p30-31.jpg | pages 30–31 2015 Japan catalog p32-33.jpg | pages 32–33 2015 Japan catalog p34-35.jpg | pages 34–35 2015 Japan catalog p36-37.jpg | pages 36–37 2015 Japan catalog p38-39.jpg | pages 38–39 2015 Japan catalog p40-41.jpg | pages 40–41 2015 Japan catalog p42-43.jpg | pages 42–43 2015 Japan catalog p44-45.jpg | pages 44–45 2015 Japan catalog p46-47.jpg | pages 46–47 2015 Japan catalog p48-49.jpg | pages 48–49 2015 Japan catalog p50-51.jpg | pages 50–51 2015 Japan catalog p52-53.jpg | pages 52–53 2015 Japan catalog p54-55.jpg | pages 54–55 2015 Japan catalog p56-57.jpg | pages 56–57 2015 Japan catalog p58-59.jpg | pages 58–59 2015 Japan catalog p60-61.jpg | pages 60–61 2015 Japan catalog p62-63.jpg | pages 62–63 2015 Japan catalog p64-65.jpg | pages 64–65 2015 Japan catalog p66-67.jpg | pages 66–67 2015 Japan catalog p68-69.jpg | pages 68–69 2015 Japan catalog p70-71.jpg | pages 70–71 2015 Japan catalog p72-73.jpg | pages 72–73 2015 Japan catalog p74-75.jpg | pages 74–75 2015 Japan catalog p76-77.jpg | pages 76–77 2015 Japan catalog p78-79.jpg | pages 78–79 2015 Japan catalog p80-81.jpg | pages 80–81 2015 Japan catalog p82-83.jpg | pages 82–83 2015 Japan catalog p84-85.jpg | pages 84–85 2015 Japan catalog p86-87.jpg | pages 86–87 2015 Japan catalog p88-89.jpg | pages 88–89 2015 Japan catalog p90-91.jpg | pages 90–91 2015 Japan catalog p92-93.jpg | pages 92–93 2015 Japan catalog p94-95.jpg | pages 94–95 Sources * 2015 Ibanez Japan catalog, Ibanez Japan, archived April 2019 See also * 2015 Europe catalog * 2015 USA catalog * 2015 USA new product book * 2015 USA summer new product book * 2015 World catalog Category:Ibanez catalogs Category:2015 catalogs Category:Japan catalogs Category:Catalogs with prices